Collective Poems
by Earnest Poison
Summary: These are just some poems that I wrote for fun! Brand NEW one up... Now I have 7 Poems! Hope you Enjoy, Plz. R&R!
1. So Far

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though it is one of my life long  
dreams!!  
Author's note: I was in Spanish 3 class and I was really bored because I  
finished my work early, so I started to write and draw. Well I gave up on  
drawing cause I had no inspiration or any clue on what I wanted to draw so  
I started to write. I some how decided that I was going to write a poem and  
then I also. from the depths of my brain.. decided that it would be about  
Yu-Gi-Oh. How I came up with this I don't know and probably will never  
understand!!  
This is my interpretation of their situation; so don't get offended if this  
isn't how you think of the characters. This is also just made up and so it  
isn't in any way shape or form in the show. don't know about the manga yet  
haven't have a chance to read them, but I'm about 99.9% sure it's not!!  
  
So Far..  
We have come so far and won each fight  
We've concerned duelists day and night  
We battle for the ones we love  
Whose spirits float up above  
No matter where you are  
I'll battle near and far  
To get you home safe and sound  
Together you and me are bound  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Author: O.K! Well don't know if you liked it or not but please Review!!!  
There was not a specific person in mind who this poem is for, I was kind of  
thinking about it and I guess it would be Yugi, but then again given the  
circumstances it could be Kaiba trying to rescue his little brother or Joey  
in a sense trying to save his sister eye sight so, a number of people in Yu-  
Gi-Oh relate to this poem. Many of the poems are just ones I thought up  
might be about a specific person then again it could pertain for more than  
one. or it could be for the whole cast in general!!!  
Well hope you enjoyed. I will be updating the next chapter-poem directly  
after this since I have two made now but after that I will try and update  
as much as I can!! 


	2. Doing Well

Disclaimer: . Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything about it, although I would like too, seeing as how this happening I have about a snowballs chance in hell, I must say I don't own this at all.  
  
Authors note: This is chapter 2 of my collection... well rather this is my second poem. my last poem I had in poetry form and I didn't like it so I am just going to space out the poem. well once again this is another poem that I was bored in Spanish 3 class and wrote there. Enjoy!!  
  
Doing Well.  
  
In my dreams, in the fog  
  
You might call my a puppy dog  
  
But in the end I have the heart  
  
That's what sets us apart  
  
I battle as hard as I can  
  
My dueling skills I do expand  
  
Everyday I learn some more  
  
Now its time to settle the score.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author: Well there is Poem two!! Hope you all enjoyed it!! Plz. R&R  
  
Unlike the first poem this one pertains to one person and one person only.Joey!!  
  
It is about how he tries his hardest to strive for success and the links he will go to one day beat Kaiba.  
  
Personally although I adore Joey I don't think that he will ever out Duel Kaiba, and that's just my opinion. I think Kaiba being the rival of Yami in the past I don't think the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh will let him out duel Kaiba, even on a bad day. Plus Yugi already out dueled him, how much more of this can poor Kaiba's ego take?!  
  
Well hope you liked!!! I will be updating as soon as you can say Lets Duel.... Like a million times!! 


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine as I am not its. I just had to write it, no clue why but it popped in my head and would not get out until I wrote it down!!!  
  
Author's note: I was AGAIN in Spanish class and finished my work early so I wrote another poem. Its not that I don't like Spanish don't get me wrong. I actually love it, anything that has to do with a foreign language I am totally interested in because... actually I don't know why but I am. So anyways, I just always finish early and so I write!!!  
  
Well hope you enjoy this poem to. please R&R!!!!  
  
Friends.  
  
I cheer my friends on from the side,  
  
Even though they are in trouble I do not hide,  
  
They battle on night and day,  
  
They are the ones who light the way,  
  
They give me strength so I'm not in fear,  
  
With them by my side there is nothing I cant endear,  
  
They see the light and guide me there,  
  
Their love and life they do share,  
  
They lift me up when I am down,  
  
With them by my side how can I frown?  
  
Through thick and thin they are there for me,  
  
Oh how lucky can one person be.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Author: Well hoped you liked it!! I know I don't have many Reviews yet but I want to thank they people who did comment on the poem. I appreciate the compliments. It makes me want to keep writing, and new reviews are always welcome!!!  
  
I would rather you not negatively comment on the poems, seeing as how I cant find a way to but if you do have something to say about them go ahead, its your opinion and that's your right. Well it was only one day it took me to upload this one, so I guess I am off to a good start. I'll update as soon as possible, or in other words as soon as I get bored in one of my classes! But being the case, don't worry cause I do get bored in my classes a lot, not to dis the teachers or anything but anyways, hope you enjoyed!! 


	4. Only Me

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me but this poem does... so something does belong to me...YEAH!  
  
Author's Note: Well this is another Pretty Poem brought to you by lovely ME!! Hope you all dig it!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Only Me"  
  
I look at myself and what I own  
  
The work I have and the work I have shown  
  
Each day holds old but it also holds new  
  
What now am I supposed to do?  
  
I've conquered much but lost as well  
  
My life is complicated, I think its hell  
  
I've kept myself from having friends near  
  
So now I cant concur my own fear  
  
What is life with no on close by?  
  
Some one to help and someone to try.  
  
To get you through day to day,  
  
Now I think I have no way.  
  
So I'll lock myself away from everyone.  
  
That way no one can come,  
  
And wrap their hold around my soul, ] How can they hurt me if they have no control?  
  
This way is best for me  
  
This is my place for be  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author: So how was it? Hope you guys like it!! How might I have come up with this one you might ask. well even if you don't care I am going to tell you anyways.lol!! Well I finished a Spanish test and I was really tired and I just started to write, and before I knew it and read it I came up with this. Funny how your mind just works even if you don't know what its thinking.lol!  
  
I kind of wrote it having Kaiba in Mind. He doesn't seem this confused or sad in the show, although he does have some conflicting problems. You might think it's a little too mushy for Kaiba but I must disagree. I like to think that under that tough guy act is just another softy, and well no one can tell right? Unless you made Yu-Gi-Oh or could read minds in that case you could just read its creator mind. well ANYWAYS, I always have to get off topic. ANYWAYS.  
  
Well please R&R and thank you for taking the time to read it! 


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: Well so haven't you got the point, if not... don't own it!!  
  
Voice 2: So since we got that out of the way want to get on with it?  
  
Me: Yeah, Yeah give me a break I just got off school for the weekend and it's almost 10 and I'm tired!  
  
Voice 1: Maybe you shouldn't stay up till 1 in the morning then decide to go to bed then wake up at 4 to go to school.  
  
Me: That could be an option OR I just got to bed at 2 wake up at 5 and hurry up and get ready so I don't miss the bus then just sleep in on Saturday!  
  
Voice 2: Won't work!  
  
Me: Why not?  
  
Voice 1: Cause if you did that you would mess up your brain and you would go to bed at 2 then wake up at 4 giving yourself one less hour and be totally tired, sleep in 1st period get a referral, and then you would still be tired not to mention having a referral and you have to watch your shows from 8 to 12 on Saturday!  
  
Me: Yeah, Yeah, you're right! Well hope you all didn't get confused wit that...LOL, but it was fun! Well here is another poem for my collection!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
I tried my best to get you back,  
  
But there is something that I lack,  
  
A heart of gold, sweet and pure,  
  
My pain for you I cannot cure,  
  
I was so close but the lost the fight,  
  
Even with my eye of sight,  
  
He didn't give up, thus beat me,  
  
And his name was Yugi,  
  
Now my plans for you to be,  
  
Right here beside me,  
  
Have been diminished, I've lost all hope,  
  
Forgive me love I hope you cope,  
  
I see you in my dreams at nigh,  
  
Then I know it will be all right,  
  
I loved you and I lost you too,  
  
But now I must say... "I love you,"  
  
It is too late cause now you're gone,  
  
But even in the depths of dawn,  
  
It rings over my island in hopes to reach,  
  
Your ears of beauty, thus to preach,  
  
My words of sorrow for the lost years,  
  
"Please forgive me," I cried with tears.  
  
~By Chelsea, A.K.A-Smallfrihcick323  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author: Hope you liked it, I am going to put my other poem on Microsoft Word so I can put it up on the sight, then I think it is off to the sack. I am dragging here, no energy left really!!  
  
Well Hope you enjoyed it! Plz. R&R! 


	6. Good times And Bad

Disclaimer: Well, well lets see, I own them as much as I own Australia!  
  
Voice 2: HA! You don't own Australia!  
  
Me: I know meaning I don't own Yugioh either...hehehehe!!  
  
Voice 1: Wow aren't you just the little smarty?  
  
Me: YEP!! Well let's see this poem was done in Spanish after I brilliantly passed a test, which I didn't even open the book to study for!! W-O-W luck must really have the hots for me to let me pass like that!! Well Enjoy!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Good Times  
  
You hold me tight and help me see,  
  
That there is nothing that will hurt me,  
  
When I am by your side,  
  
I have no need to crouch and hide,  
  
You are my anchor and my rock,  
  
With you I will over come any shock,  
  
Even when I'm gone away,  
  
You come and save me everyday,  
  
From evil hands you deliver me,  
  
So that I can be free,  
  
We've been through all and didn't fall,  
  
You always stand so proud and tall,  
  
"Thank you" for all you've done,  
  
All in all it has been fun.  
  
~ By Chelsea...A.K.A Smallfrichick323!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Me: Well there you have it! That's was a poem I wrote that was basically from Mokuba to Kaiba! Oh man, you just can't help but love those guys! I mean Kaiba might have his mean moments but he is just a sweetie really!  
  
Well hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what ya think! 


	7. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh; HA you can't sue me now!!  
  
Voice 1: * YAWN *, why are we up a 6 in the morning?  
  
Me: Well I just got up couldn't go to bed and so, here we are!  
  
Voice 2: Yeah, yeah, yeah... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Me: Well I woke up and I had 11 reviews. I am SO happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on it! Ok so there have been some questions in the reviews and I would like to take the time to answer them now...  
  
~Shadow Ninja- I read your Review then re-read the poem...It could in fact Be for Ryou, but I was thinking of Kaiba when I wrote it so, but thanks I will do one for Him!!!  
  
~Kasirika- Well Sometimes the best-written poems are somewhat depressing. To tell you the truth I would hate it if everyone wrote nothing but lovely, fluffy poems, (not that I have anything against them **) but if there were no sad poems hey what else would there be? So if you do post them or want me to read them, I would be more than obliged!  
  
~Red-Jewel – Thank you for bringing it to my attention that I didn't write down who they were for, I am sorry! Well Poem 5 – "Till death do us part" was meant to be a Pegasus poem, a poem from him to his Wife! I have to admit after I did find out his whole purpose for doing what he was, I was really sad for the guy, but that was just me!! And also poem 3 – "Friends" I was leading towards Tea on that poem but since Tristian doesn't duel, * unless he is being controlled by one of the Big 5 or ALL of them * it could be him too, since he is on the side lines cheering them on!  
  
Me: Well that's all for now, I am sorry if I missed your question but, will pick it up next time, and thank you everyone for writing reviews, I do know it takes some time out of your day to do it, thanks! Well hope you all like this one...!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Running  
  
I ran and tried to get away,  
  
From my past that haunts my every day,  
  
It follows me were ever I go,  
  
Here or there or to and fro,  
  
This cant be real, is it true,  
  
What did I ever do,  
  
To disserve this haunted past,  
  
Will this pain always last,  
  
I will always run and try to hide,  
  
From the problems till they subside,  
  
I will try and sneak around them all  
  
Hopefully I will not fall,  
  
And have them all come back to me,  
  
But isn't this why I flee,  
  
One day I will face them all,  
  
But for now I think I'll stand real tall,  
  
And out wit them all!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well there you have it! My Next poem! Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Well this poem is I have no clue for, I let me friend read it before I put it up, she said it kind of fits into Marik's personality. I guess she could be right. Seeing as how he is leaving his old traditions, he sent his dad to the shadow realm, so on and so on!!  
  
Well review please! Another one should be up in awhile or so! 


End file.
